Arrow
Arrow is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW and is the first show featured in the Arrowverse. The series follows Oliver Queen, a billionaire playboy and heir to the Queen Consolidated company, returning back home to Starling City after five years trapped on the island of Lian Yu to fight injustice and corruption as the Green Arrow. He will be joined in his quest to save his city by Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez and Dinah Drake. Before the Events of Arrow * Prince Khufu - Stabbed by Hath-Set. * Priestess Chay-Ara - Stabbed by Hath-Set. * Sebastian Sangre - Shot by Sebastian Blood. * Michael Staton - Killed by Nick Salvati. * Rebecca Merlyn - Shot by Daniel Brickwell/Brick. * Kendric Weller - Shot by Malcolm, thinking he killed Rebecca. * Albert Mancini - Killed by Isaac Stanzler to frame Ted Grant. * Henry Goodwin - Pushed into a vat of concrete by Robert. * Dave Hackett - Shot by Robert. * Robert Queen - Shot himself so that Oliver could survive. * Billy Wintergreen - Stabbed in the eye by Slade * Yao Fei Gulong - Shot in the head by Fyers. * Alan Durand - Neck broken by Shado. * Edward Fyers - Shot by Oliver. * The Captain - Shot by Ivo after failing to capture Oliver. * Shado Gulong - Shot in the head by Ivo. * Sin's father - Plane crashed by the Amazo crew. * The Butcher - Head crushed by Slade. * Anthony Ivo - Shot by Oliver. * Peter - Blew himself up while steering a torpedo. * Adam Castwidth - Stabbed by Oliver. * Sumilu Kang - Blown up by Katsu Cheng. * Jordan Kern - Neck broken by Oliver. * Akio Yamashiro - Infected by the Omega virus, and killed. * Matthew Shrieve - Shot by Maseo. * Kenny - Stabbed by Oliver. * Richards - Blown up by a land mine. * Vlad Venediktov - Neck broken by Oliver. * Conklin '- Stabbed by Oliver, and the primordial energies later took his form. * '''Baron Reiter '- Stabbed in the back by Oliver after Taiana drained him of his power. * ''Taiana Venediktov ''- Neck broken by Oliver. * Misha Yurievich - Beaten to death by Oliver. * Hideo Yamane - Shot by Oliver. * '''Ishmael Gregor - Stabbed by Oliver. * Galina Venediktov - Killed offscreen by Kovar. * Viktor '''- Killed in Kovar's sarin gas attack. * '''Konstantin Kovar - Neck broken by Oliver. * S'en Ming/Darryl' - Throat slit by Slade. * Kazumi Adachi - Shot by Kodiak under orders from Dante. * John Diggle's father - Killed during a Marine Corps mission. Season 1 Pilot * Constantine Drakon - Stabbed with a flechette by the Hood. Honor Thy Father * Victor Nocenti - Throat slit by China White. Lone Gunmen * James Holder - Shot by Deadshot with a curare-laced bullet. An Innocent Man * Camille Declan - Murdered by Jason Brodeur's bodyguard. Damaged * Leo Mueller - Shot by the Hood. * Josiah Hudson - Killed in a car accident caused by Merlyn. Legacies * Derek Reston/King - Sacrificed himself to save his son from a security guard's bullet. Muse of Fire * Paul Copani - Shot in the chest by Helena. * Nick Salvati - Neck broken by Helena. Vendetta * Zhishan - Shot by Helena. Year's End * Adam Hunt - Shot by Dark Archer. * Nelson Ravich - Shot by Dark Archer. Burned * Danny de la Vega - Lit on fire by Firefly and burned to death. * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Lit himself on fire. Trust But Verify * Blake - Died from blood loss after being shot by the Hood * Cavanaugh - Shot by Diggle with a grenade launcher. * Paul Knox - Neck broken by the Hood. * Ted Gaynor - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Betrayal * George Wolfman - Stabbed by Cyrus Vanch. The Dodger * Cass Derenick - Shot by the Dodger. Dead to Rights * Guillermo Barrera - Stabbed by the Hood. The Huntress Returns * Gus Sabatoni - Shot by Huntress. Salvation * John Nickel - Shot by the Savior. * Gavin Carnahan - Shot by the Savior. * Joseph Falk/The Savior - Shot by the Hood. * Frank Chen - Shot by the Dark Archer. Unfinished Business * Veronica Sparks - Hit by a car while on Vertigo. * Doctor Webb - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Home Invasion * Eric Moore - Shot by Blank. * Nancy Moore - Shot by Blank. * Edward Rasmus - Suffocated to death after Blank stabbed him in the arm. * Mr. Robbins - Shot by Blank. * Mr. Blank - Stabbed by Oliver. Darkness on the Edge of Town * Brian Markov - Shot by Malcolm. Sacrifice * Thomas Merlyn - Killed in the earthquake caused by his father, Malcolm Merlyn. Season 2 City of Heroes * Mayor Altman - Shot by the Hoods. Broken Dolls * Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker - Stabbed by the Canary. Crucible * Xavier Reed/The Mayor - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him. League of Assassins * Al-Owal - Neck broken by Sara. State vs. Queen * Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo - Shot by Arrow. The Scientist * Maxwell Stanton - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him. Three Ghosts * Lucas Hilton - Forced to shoot himself in the head by Gold. * Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Toxic chemicals splashed on his face after Oliver shot and destroyed a vat of chemicals. Blind Spot * Maya Resik - Killed by Brother Blood. * Officer Daily - Shot by Laurel, thinking he was Brother Blood. Tremors * Bo Travis - Died of blood loss after removing Bronze Tiger's claws from under his skin. Time of Death * Eddie Walczak - Shot by Clock King. Suicide Squad * Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel - Head blown up by Waller when he tried to escape. * Alexi Leonov - Stabbed in the eye by Slade. * Gholem Qadir - Stabbed in the back by Bronze Tiger. Birds of Prey * Frank Bertinelli - Shot by a SWAT officer trying to kill the vigilantes. Seeing Red * Moira Queen - Stabbed by Slade City of Blood * Officer Kelton - Neck broken by Ripped. Streets of Fire *Ripped - Blown up with a grenade by Lance. * Kate Spencer - Neck broken by one of Slade's soldiers. * Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Stabbed by Ravager. Unthinkable * Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Neck broken by Nyssa. Season 3 The Calm * Sara Lance/The Canary - Shot by Thea, drugged by Malcolm Merlyn. She was later revived by the Lazarus Pit and had her soul restored by John Constantine Sara * John Burke- Shot by Komodo * Erlich Kelso - Shot in the heart by Komodo. * Tim Kaufman - Shot by Komodo. Guilty * Emilio Ortega/Paco - Killed by Stanzler. * Isaac Stanzler - Shot by Cupid. Draw Back Your Bow * Kirby Bates - Stabbed by Cupid. * Kai Wu - Killed by Captain Boomerang. Left Behind * Jose Anton - Beaten to death by Brick. Midnight City * Richard Ford - Shot by Brick. Canaries * Anthony Walker - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Arrow. * Chase - Drank cyanide. The Offer * Mouthpiece - Shot by Ra's al Ghul. Suicidal Tendencies * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Killed when the building he was on exploded. * Mayor Celia Castle - Shot by Maseo in order to fram Oliver This Is Your Sword * Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab - Stabbed by Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana. My Name Is Oliver Queen * Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed through the heart by Oliver. Season 4 Green Arrow * Susanna - Poisoned by Ghosts. * Alvarez - Life Force drained by Damien Darhk. * Slater - Thrown out of a train by the Green Arrow. Restoration * Mina Fayad - Had a card thrown through her by Darhk. Legends of Yesterday * Carter Hall/Hawkman - Stabbed by Vandal Savage. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl - Stabbed by Vandal Savage. * Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Felicity Smoak - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * John Diggle/Spartan - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Laurel Lance/The Black Canary - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Thea Queen/Speedy - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Cisco Ramon - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Caitlin Snow - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage. * Hath-Set/Vandal Savage - Disintegrated by the Green Arrow and the Flash. A.W.O.L. * Alan Chang - Tortured and killed by Shadowspire. * Amanda Waller ''- Shot in the head by Joyner. Code of Silence * Thomas - Chocked magically by Damien Darhk. Broken Hearts * Shannon Groff - Shot by Cupid * Blaine Groff - Shot by Cupid * Allison Lee - Shot by Cupid * Robert Joyce - Shot by Cupid. Beacon of Hope * Phil - Killed by the Bug-Eyed Bandit. Eleven-Fifty-Nine * ''Laurel Lance/Black Canary ''- Stabbed by Darhk. Genesis * '''Milo Armitage '- Tried to shoot Darhk, who deflected it into Armitage's forehead. * Phaedra Nixon '''- Neck broken by Darhk. * '''Andy Diggle - Shot by John Diggle. Monument Point * Alex Davis - Electrocuted by Machin. Lost in the Flood * Ruve Adams - Stabbed by Machin, and later died in the destruction of Tevat Noah. Schism * Cooper Seldon/Brother Eye '''- Had a bullet driven into his spine by Darhk when he betrayed him. * '''Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart by the Green Arrow. Season 5 Legacy * Pino Bertinelli - Shot by one of his thugs working for Church. * Sam Conahan - Killed by Prometheus with a ninja star. The Recruits * Private Collins - Shot by Walker. Human Target * Scimitar - Shot by Chance. * Tobias Church/Charon - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. So It Begins * Peter Meld - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. * Gay Eked - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. What We Leave Behind * Justin Claybourne - Shot in the heart by the Hood. * Billy Malone - Shot by Oliver thinking he was Prometheus. Second Chances * Sean Sonus - Shot by Tina. Spectre of the Gun * Laura Ramirez - Shot by her drug dealer when Rene tried to kill him. Checkmate * Doris Chase - Stabbed by her husband Adrian. Lian Yu * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Blew himself up with the land mine to kill Harkness. * Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Blown up by the land mine. * Adrian Chase/Prometheus '- Shot himself in the head, triggering Lian Yu to explode. Season 6 Fallout *''Samantha Clayton - Dies from injuries as a result from the explosion of Lian Yu caused by Prometheus. Tribute *Alec Tarkov - Shot through the back of the chest by Anatoly Knyazev Reversal *Jackson Klimavich - Killed off-screen by Black Siren with the Canary Cry. *Jenny - Killed off-screen by Black Siren with the Canary Cry. Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2 *'Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus - Earth-X '- Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. Divided *Jerry Bertinelli - Shot in the back of the head by Ricardo Diaz. We Fall *Councilman Grovner - Car accident caused by Cayden James hacking his vehicle. *''Frank Pike'' - Electrocution via conduction when he touches another civilian being electrocuted by a malfunctioning elevator panel caused by Cayden James. *'''Sheck/Boots - Shot by Vincent Sobel/Vigilante. All For Nothing *'Vincent Sobel/Vigilante - '''Killed by Black Siren using her supersonic scream directly in his ear. The Devil's Greatest Trick *Owen Post - Shot in the chest with an arrow by Karl Iscove. *'Karl Iscove''' - Killed off-screen (likely by Ricardo Diaz.) * Cayden James - Stabbed in the neck by Ricardo Diaz. The Thanatos Guild *Tigresa - Killed off-screen by members of The Thanatos Guild. Brothers in Arms *Officer Martin Hurst - Shot in the back by Anatoly Knyazev. *Marshall Katz - Shot to death by his girlfriend while being questioned by John Diggle and Oliver Queen. *Officer Brock - Shot by Dinah The Dragon *Robert Baylor - Shot to death by Eric Cartier Sr.'s men. *'Eric Cartier' - Exploded with C4 by Ricardo Diaz. *'Remy Cartier '- Shot to death by Diaz. *Jesse Frederico - Burned alive by Diaz. Docket No. 11-19-41-73 *'Judge McGarvey' - Shot to death by Ricardo Diaz. The Ties That Bind *'Lydia Cassamento' - Stabbed in the throat by Ricardo Diaz. *'Dragos Ibanesco' - Throat slashed by Diaz. Life Sentence *''Quentin Lance'' - Dies from complications during surgery after he is shot by Ricardo Diaz while taking a bullet for Black Siren. Season 7 The Demon *Grim Reaper - Dies off-screen after being experimented on by Dr. Jarrett Parker. *'Dr. Jarrett Parker' - Slashed to death off-screen with a sword by Talia al Ghul. Due Process *B. Dunbar - Stabbed to death off-screen by Stanley Dover. The Slabside Redemption *'Derek Sampson' - Burned alive in a fire caused by Ricardo Diaz. *'Danny "Brick" Brickwell' - Stabbed in the side with a butter knife by Stanley Dover. Unmasked * Sam Hutchinson - Shot with an arrow by Frank Cassady * Clayton Ford - Shot with an arrow by Frank Cassady Past Sins * Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific - Neck broken with a nightstick by Ricardo Diaz; revealed to be a simulation created by Curtis to interrogate Diaz. Star City Slayer *Councilman Kullens - Throat slit by Stanley Dover. Brothers & Sisters *Deputy Director Bell - Throat slashed by Dante *Princess Noor Harjavti - Throat slashed by Dante *'Ricardo Diaz' - Burned alive by Emiko Adachi. Lost Canary *Walter "Pinky" Santorini - Stabbed in the chest by Shadow Thief. Spartan *'Dante' - Shot with three arrows and stabbed in the chest by Emiko Adachi. Confessions *Transit Guard Rosenberg - Bludgeoned to death with a lead pipe by Roy Harper. *Transit Guard Kim - Bludgeoned to death with a lead pipe by Roy Harper. *''Roy Harper/Arsenal'' - Killed with an arrow by the Thanatos Guild following the events of The Thantos Guild; resurrected by Nyssa al Ghul and Thea Queen using the Lazarus Pit. Living Proof *'Emiko Adachi' - Shot in the stomach with an arrow by Oliver Queen; revealed to be a hallucination in Oliver's mind. *''John Diggle/Spartan'' - Killed with an arrow by Ninth Circle assassins; revealed to be a hallucination in Oliver's mind. *''Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog'' - Killed with an arrow by Ninth Circle assassins; revealed to be a hallucination in Oliver's mind. *''Dinah Drake/Black Canary'' - Killed with an arrow by Ninth Circle assassins; revealed to be a hallucination in Oliver's mind. *''Roy Harper/Arsenal'' - Killed with an arrow by Ninth Circle assassins; revealed to be a hallucination in Oliver's mind. You Have Saved This City *'Emiko Adachi' - Dies after being fatally wounded in a fight against Beatrice. Season 8 TBA Category:TV